


In a World of Spirits and BoJacks

by Office



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is feeling the Christmas blues and Dean tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a World of Spirits and BoJacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beeblebrox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeblebrox/gifts).



> Enjoy

Another Christmas was upon them and was coming to a close. Sam and Dean spent the day researching and hunting for Amara, they weren’t much in the Christmas spirit and who could blame them. After hours of digging through text and websites the boys decided to call it quits. Sam decided to give himself the gift of a good night’s sleep, while Dean decided to kick back and enjoy some beers and watch TV. He grabbed a six pack from the fridge and headed to his room. He planned to enjoy his night watching porn and tending to his manly needs. Happy with his beer selection he toted the six pack to his room. He passed Cas’ room. It was dark but he could hear the TV on. The door was cracked open, sparking Dean’s curiosity. He couldn’t help but spy on his friend, he was interested in finding out what an angel of the Lord would be watching this late at night. Dean poked his head in shocked to find Cas watching a show with talking animals.

“Cas, what are you watching?” Dean stepped half-way through the door.

“BoJack Horseman.” Castiel said flatly.

“Why?” Dean shifted the pack of beer from one head to the other.

Castiel looked over the bed, with a pained expression in his eyes. When their eyes met Dean felt a peg of sadness in his heart. He could tell something was bothering him, but he didn’t ask directly. “Dean, am I like Spirit or am I like BoJack?” Dean wanted to respond, but he had no idea who or what Castiel was talking about. He sighed and decided to scrap his plans to watch porn all night to console his friend instead.

“Here.” He plucked a bottle of beer from his pack and handed it to Cas. “What’s on your mind?”

Cas stared at Dean with an hollow look in his eyes, like he had completely given up. Dean shook the bottle, encouraging him to take it. He was no stranger to this look, because it was the same look that stared back at him in the mirror everyday. Cas took the beer, cracked it open, and chugged it in one gulp. Dean laughed and shook his head, some things never change he thought to himself.

“What’s on your mind buddy?” Dean grabbed himself a beer and sat the case in between them.

Cas took another beer, but this time took his time. “Dean, am I like Spirit or am I like BoJack?”

“Cas, I have no idea what a Spirit or BoJack is.”

“Spirit is this selfless protector that overcomes slavery and hardships in order to regain his freedom. He’s inspiring, yet he is flawed, but at the end he overcomes his fears and saves his people. BoJack however, was a role model to all, bringing the gift of laughter and joy to all around him, but in the end falls from grace and no matter what he does to change his fate he fails. Even if he means well. His imperfections get the best of him, tearing him down each and every time.” Cas looked at Dean searching his eyes for comfort and meaning. Dean took a sip of his beer, trying to play it cool and look as understanding as he could, but inside he couldn’t stand to see his friend so conflicted. “So am I a valiant hero or a valiant failure?” Cas tucked his beer in between his legs and stared at the floor.

“Cas.” Dean paused trying carefully to gather his words. He lifted Cas’ chin until their eyes met. “Nothing is ever as simple as right or wrong. No one is perfect. I think a good person bounces in between the two. From a selfless, brave, badass one moment, to a flaw ridden jackass, who occasionally brings the end of the world.” Dean’s lighthearted joke seemed to have the desired effect as he saw Castiel’s face begin to brighten up. “Here.” Dean reached out and pressed pause on the computer. “Get up, let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Outside.” Dean lifted Cas by the arm. Castiel stared at Dean with such a look, one that Dean no longer cared to see. It was Christmas and there was no cheer. They deserved that at least, they deserved to be happy even if only for a night. Dean hurried Cas along and the two walked downstairs to get their coats and boots. Dean wrapped his neck with a warm scarf and did the same for Cas, smiling ever so warmly at him. Castiel stood and played along, though he was in no mood to move around. Dean grabbed his gloves that last thing he needed and turned the lock to open the door.

From the opening rushed it tiny flakes of snow. They sky was clear. Dean took a deep breath and ran up the stairs into the snow. “You coming!” Cas followed, he watched Dean jump around and then break out into laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

Dean stopped and stared at the sky. He wasn’t sure himself, but somehow this Christmas he had a lot to be grateful for. He stared at Cas who stood there in the snow like a grumpy cat. Dean chuckled. “Cas, come here.” He waved as the angel reluctantly walked forward. “See.” Dean pointed to the sky, it was a full moon. “See that, they say a moon like that is super rare. It almost never happens on Christmas.”

Cas squinted at the glowing satellite, trying to piece together it’s significance. “Dean what do the phases of the moon have to do with the birth of Christ?”

Dean looked at Castiel, who was deep in thought and laughed. He admired how his deep blue eyes glistened in the moonlight and how his cheeks were blush red from the cold. He couldn’t think of a time where he had been happier. Cas had always been there for him, he had been through it with him, he was much more than a brother to Dean. He was someone he could always count on, someone who made his mistakes but tried his best to make good on his bad deeps as well. He was no Spirit, but he sure as hell wasn’t a BoJack either. He was in somewhere in between, he was human, stumbling through life like everyone else.

Dean pulled Cas forward, backing up until they both fell onto of each other in the snow. Startled, both the boys looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Cas smiled for the very first time that night and snickered his way onto his back.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas smiled and stared into his eyes. “This has been a very wonderful Christmas.”

“Hey, that’s what friends are for right?” Dean smiled.

The two laid there for quite some time enjoying each other’s company. Castiel showed Dean the constellations and Dean told Cas about Usagi, the bunny in the moon. It had truly been a wonderful night. The boys dusted off the snow and came back in a little after midnight. They’d been out there for three hours and Dean was freezing having lost track of time. Castiel felt bad for not warning Dean, but Dean didn’t care. He shivered as he walked back into the bunker. It was foolish to go out in nothing but pajamas and a coat, but Dean was an expert on acting foolishly. Dean made for his room to change out of his wet clothes, when he returned his face was bright red from the cold. He smiled warmly at Castiel, as he put on a good face trying to hide the fact that he was freezing.

“See, all better.” Dean shivered.

“No Dean.” Castiel could easily tell that Dean had not adapted to the warmer temperature, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Dean sensed this and suggested they finish their movie time. He was kind of curious about the talking horses, but didn’t want to make Castiel upset again, so he settled on one of his favorite Christmas movies. The two headed upstairs to Cas’ room. Once in, Dean re-positioned the computer so that it was on the bed. It didn’t bother him that he was going to be bundled up under a bunch of blankets with Cas. He didn’t mind being beside his angel, plus he was still freezing and desperate for warmth. Once all feet and hands were tucked under the covers, Dean turned the movie on.

“This is a classic.” Dean smiled.

“What is it?”

“National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation.” Dean said cheerfully. Cas smiled and nodded just happy to be in the moment. “Sit back and enjoy, it’s a good one.” Dean flashed one of his award winning smiles as Cas scooted over. Their legs touched and arms found each other as Dean fed off Cas’ warm and Cas relaxed in Dean’s presence. Dean stopped for a moment to look at Castiel, his eyes were more lively now and his demeanor more laid back. He reached around his waist and tugged him closer and the two spent the rest of the night watching movies and healing together.


End file.
